The space between the inner tub and the outer tub of the existing pulsator washing machine is a closed environment, which only the water flow can pass through. Due to the limitations of the above structure of the washing machine and the specialty of the using environment, the outer wall of the inner tub and the inner wall of the outer tub will be adhered the dirt after using for 3-5 months. So that breeds different degrees of bacteria, and the vast majority of bacteria are harmful to the human body.
With the improvement of people's living standard and the improvement of the quality of life, it is urgent to solve the hygienic problems of washing machines. The investigation for the internal environment of the washing machine by the related research institutions shows that the seriousness of the pollution inside the washing machine has been paid more and more attention by the consumers. In order to fundamentally avoid the secondary contamination of the washing machine on the washing, and be better responsible for the health of the users, the cleaning of the interior of the washing machine has become an urgent problem to be overcome.
A Chinese patent No. 200820183308.4 discloses a barrel washing machine with cleaning a space between barrels, which comprises an inner tub, an outer tub and a plurality of round silicone balls for cleaning the walls of the inner tub and the outer tub. Using the rotation of the inner tub during the laundry to drive the water flow, thereby, the water flow drives the silicone balls between the inner tub and the outer tub of the washing machine to move and the walls of the inner and the outer tubs can be continuously collided. That is to achieve the purpose of cleaning the walls of the inner tub and the outer tub.
However, in the structure of the above-mentioned washing machine, after the drainage, the rubber ball or flexible particles freely scatter in the tub in the high-speed dewatering process, which will produce a lot of noise, increase the energy consumption of washing machines, and affects the life of the washing machine.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an accommodating chamber for the rubber balls or flexible particles on the washing machine so that the rubber balls or the flexible particles are able to move between the inner tub and the outer tub during the washing process with the water flow to clean the tub walls; and are stored in the accommodating chamber during the dewatering process to reduce the noise generated during dewatering.
However, how to set up the accommodating chamber on the washing machine and how to make the accommodating chamber be open and closed changing with the washing machine program becomes an urgent problem to be solved.
In view of foregoing, the disclosure is proposed.